blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Solid Silva
is a nobleman and the second son of the Clover Kingdom's ruling family, House Silva. He is also a member of the Silver Eagle squad of the Magic Knights. Appearance Solid is a tall young man with a slender build. He has a long silver-colored hair and a pair of blue eyes. He sports his hair in a french braid hairstyle but leaves his fringe and the hair at the top section of his head in a loose, messy hairstyle. Additionally, he keeps his hair, on the right-hand side of his head, neat by wearing a couple of blue hairpins in a shape of a cross flory fichy. As a nobleman, Solid wears intricate outfits where he sports a dark-colored tunic and a purple blazer on top of it. The blazer has long sleeves and is held together by a two-headed belt at his waist. The said blazer also extends up to his neck area where it has frilly edges and being held together by a gold locket. He also wears a light-colored pants that extends slightly below his knees and sports a pair of sandals. On top of his outfit, Solid wears a dark-colored robe that covers his entire outfit. As a member of the Silver Eagle squad, Solid wears the squad's signature robe in which only covers his torso. The upper half of the robe consists of a light-colored fur with the squad's insignia at the left-hand side. The lower half consists of a dark-colored fabric that separates the fur and a series of light-colored elongated fabrics that mimic the appearance of a bird's feathers. Personality Solid is a man with a sadistic nature, finding enjoyment in insulting people he believes to be beneath him. This is not limited to people of lower status but to his own blood relative as well. He does not even hesitate on humiliating his little sister in public. His sadistic nature also extends to his action where he does not hesitate on attacking people who dare to oppose him. Moreover, Solid is not a person that could easily forgive someone. This is noted when he still wants to seriously injure Asta even though another member, Alecdra Sandler, is already restraining him for proper punishment later. It is also noted by Julius Nova Chrono that Solid prefers to fight or perform a mission on his own rather than working together within a group. Furthermore, Solid does not seem to be very fond of taking orders from just anyone, which can be seen when he shows a sign of displeasure after Fuegoreon Vermilion gives him and his siblings an order. In contrast to his nature, Solid also knows fear towards people he believes to be superior than him, such as Nozel Silva, his older brother. Biography Solid was born as the second son of House Silva. As a child, Solid is abusive toward his younger sister, humiliating her and destroying her toys. One day, Solid is invited to a War Merits Conferment Ceremony at the Magic Knights headquarters, which he attends along with his older siblings. When they are waiting for Julius with several others Knights, the Magic Emperor arrives while bringing 5 lower-ranked Magic Knights along with him to attend the ceremony. During the ceremony, Solid is promoted to a 3rd class Intermediate Magic Knight after collecting 6 stars from completing missions that were assigned to him. At the end of the ceremony, Solid and the other Knights are invited by Julius for a celebratory banquet that he had prepared. After Julius leaves to attend another matter, several Knights begin to scrutinize the unwanted guests that Julius had brought. Solid joins the commotion by greeting his younger sister, Noelle Silva, who is one of the unwanted guests. Solid's action is followed by his older siblings, with Nozel ultimately ordering Noelle to leave the hall. Subsequently, Solid and the other honorary Knights are confronted by Asta who prevents Noelle from leaving and declares that he will become the Magic Emperor to silence them. Seeing Asta's insolent act, Solid immediately launches an attack along with his sister, Nebra, and Alecdra Sandler. Unfortunately, his attack is nullified but Alecdra manages to restrain him. Solid then immediately proposes that they exterminate Asta as he launches another attack. Once again, Solid's attack fails to harm Asta as the latter deflects it back towards him. Solid manages to neutralize his deflected attack but is completely surprised from the turn of event. He then immediately steps aside when Nozel decides to handle the matter by himself. Not long after, someone enters the banquet hall and informs them that the Royal Capital has been invaded. After a strategy meeting with the rest of the Knights, Fuegoreon orders Solid and his siblings to protect the Royal Capital's Central District. Solid then summons a water-based eagle and carries his older siblings to their designated location. Upon arrival, they are immediately greeted with cheers by the citizens, who have been struggling against the invading army. They soon realize that they are under attack by an army of corpses, and Solid proceeds to mercilessly decimate all of them. After all the corpses are defeated, black substances suddenly manifest under their feet and transport Solid and the other Magic Knights a considerable distance away from the Royal Capital. Solid and the rest of the Knights then combine their magical power together to create a composite spell that could immediately transport them back to the Royal Capital. Once they arrive, he immediately expresses his discontent in regards to the teamwork that he was forced to perform. Afterwards, Solid begins to mock House Vermilion and the Crimson Lion squad, once he sees Fuegoreon Vermilion is severely defeated by the enemies. However, he quickly turns silent when Nozel interrupts him and orders him to help in establishing the Royal Capital's defenses. After Fuegoreon and Leopold are taken to the medical ward and the city's defenses have been recovered, Solid has a brief audience with the Magic Emperor along with his fellow Knights. Soon after, the nobleman follows his brother as the latter leaves the venue. Solid and Nebra attend the Star Awards Festival and watch the ceremony from a tower, and Solid is aggravated that Silver Eagle ranked below Black Bull. A week later at the Royal Knights Selection Exam, Solid is placed on Team O with Alecdra and Dmitri Print. Their first opponents are Noelle, Yuno, and En Ringarde, and Solid promises to defeat Noelle himself. Before their first match, Solid approaches Noelle while she is bickering with Yuno, and criticizes her and her decision to compete. Alecdra questions what Solid is doing, so the Silver Eagle turns and walks away, telling Noelle to run like her life depended on it. As the match begins, Team O leaves its crystal behind and combine spells to fly across the battlefield, with Solid's water bird being propelled by Sand and Fire Magic. Yuno attacks with Crescent Kamaitachi but the three jump over the spell. When Noelle protects her team with Nest of the Sea Dragon, Solid mocks her for at least learning a defensive spell. After Alecdra forces Team P to split up, he and Solid chase Noelle and Yuno. Noelle then decides to go off on her own, knowing Solid will chase her. He fires multiple Holy Water Assassination Bullets, which she blocks with Cradle of the Sea Dragon, and mocks her for only using defensive magic. Dmitri yells at Solid for abandoning their plan, but Solid refuses to take orders so Dmitri decides to help take out Noelle. Solid lands between Noelle and the crystal. En summons a Talking Mr. Mushroom on Noelle's shoulder and calls out Solid for being a bad older brother. Solid laughs it off and lashes out with water serpents, destroying the mushroom and cutting Noelle's in multiple spots. When Noelle claims not to be afraid of him anymore, Solid calls her the shame of the family and creates a large water serpent. His anger quickly turns to terror when faced with Noelle's water dragon. He challenges her to attack, not believing that her spell could hurt him, so she releases her Roar of the Sea Dragon, which destroys his spell and crystal and heavily injures him. Team O loses the match. As a two mages heal him, Solid keeps muttering, "Impossible." Relatives Battle Prowess Magic *'Water Magic': Solid uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate water. *'Creation Magic': Solid uses this form of magic to create any water-based entities. Usually he uses this spell to create serpent- or eagle-shaped creatures or lethal inanimate objects that could seriously injure his opponent. Solido water bullet.png|link=Holy Water Assassination Bullet|Holy Water Assassination Bullet Solido takes his siblings for a ride.png|Unnamed water eagle spell Solido easily exterminates corpses.png|link=Death Dealing Sea Serpent|Death Dealing Sea Serpent *'Restraining Magic': Solid uses this form of magic to restrain his opponents. He has a penchant on creating water-based serpents to restrain and constrict his opponents. Sea Serpent twine.png|link=Sea Serpent Twine|Sea Serpent Twine Equipment *'Grimoire': Solid possesses a grimoire that contains various water-based spells that he could use during a fight. The grimoire has a light-colored covers with intricate designs on both covers and its spine. It also has the three-leaf clover insignia at the center of the front cover. Solido grimoire.png|Solid's grimoire Fights *Asta vs. Alecdra Sandler, Nebra Silva, and Solid Silva: Interrupted *Team O vs. Team P: Loss Events *War Merits Conferment Ceremony *Declaration of Ascension *The Undead Invasion *Royal Knights Selection Exam Initial Concepts Solido initial concept head.png|Head Trivia *Solid ranked 32nd in the first popularity poll. *Solid's favorite things are grilled lampchops and speaking sarcastically. References Navigation es:Solido Silva fr:Solid Silva Category:House Silva Category:Magic Knight